Tip
Hello my name is Sarore on the website/ingame. I've been playing Mazebert TD for a while, even if I'm more casual than before. When ever you play this game you need to find a way to improve your build. That why there is many Tip & Trick that new player may not think about. Let's begin and feel free to add more or correct all my mistakes afterward :) #Always think about the range of your Carry Tower. It seems pretty obvious but you need to think about it with Messerschmidt's Reaver or Helm of Hades or with both. When ever you place your tower, you need to know if they will use it and how long will you use them. By doing so you should increase your way to win #In the same category the support tower are a core part of a build. You should always try to maximise the outcome of the tower. For exemple, "Ganesha" has a buff/selfbuff of 3 square. To make it more effective you need to place it: with the most turret inside (if you have enough key of wisdom). Or the lowest possible so the key can be more targetable on the tower to level up fast. It's the same with "Manitou" if you're playing with "dual carry". "Manitou" should always be at the range limit so the lower buff range can be placed. #You should not underestimate "Dandelion", his area of effect (short AOE) of 33% on adjacent tiles makes it a good starting tower and possible mid to late game carry. #With the same idea, "GIB" with "Messerschmidt's Reaver" and "Helm of Hades" can help you a lot with slowing huge chunks of enemys. Be aware, that he does need a decent attack speed and a high level to get the maximum effect. And "Elvis" is pretty overrated (partly because of the his ability, that units speed up when leaving his slow/after a certain time), so you should always try to get "GIB" instead. #"Knusperhexe" is one of the best tower, you should always maximise his range to have the most of any mass wave. And so, your carry/miss jily shouldn't be able hit them. Adding a "Messerschmidt's Reaver" to your carry tower can help "Knusperehexe" to get more creep. (Addition: Her ability to eat Mass Waves Creeps and then reducing the enemy armor by the total amount of eaten enemys makes her probably the averall best support tower) #Killing the early Challenge is always tricky, you can use tower swapping to reset the AA cd. A common way to kill the first Challenge is going to "Scarecrow"/"poisonus Frog" and then swap to "Hitman" for the range and huge early crit. It will still be pretty random but you can have some nice output. Using "Irish Pub" is also a good way to get them. #The Metropolis tower aren't the most important in the game in term of carry/support (even if I love playing with some of them). You can ealisy improve your rcord by using Nture and darkness only. Opinions differ here. Expecially since the update the importance of Black Widow is a good way to increase the total amount of loot you can get) #Attack speed is more important early on than damag/crit. Since most of the carry tower and passiv dependant, the more attack they use, the more they stack. And so the stronger they get. #Remember to use some Control when you're fighting challenge. Beaver, spider, jilly, "novice" may allow a kill that would otherwise be leak (be sure to put "pumkin"s on the supportive towers, if you dont need them) #Try to always keep the legndary potion with the ring so you can get the most out of it. #If you're using Shadow, Challenge level, goblin give +3% to every stat. And so "Acolyte of Greed" makes a ton of % bonus by using it right. However, you need to kill them or you may just die from the leak ! (this got fixed in the version 1.1. You get 1% of a random armor type!) #When ever you're going to the bonus round, remember that "Knusperhexe" is going to be outscaled. So 2x dried cactus will always give a higher output than anyother item. (feel free to check the armor calculation of the game ( https://mazebert.com/2014/05/18/new-armor-calculation/ ) That all for today, I will try to add more some other time :)